Playing With PokeDolls
by Captain Wolf
Summary: [Fourshot] What would happen if each of the four main characters of Pokemon Colosseum were left all alone on the room full of pokedolls? Get ready for a show.
1. Rui

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Rui had always been surrounded by pokedolls. There were lots in her room, probably bordering on millions. So whenever she saw a large collection of pokedolls it never really seemed strange to her. 

This, however, was an exception.

The walls of the room were white, and the expanse was incredibly large. Oh, and there were pokedolls everywhere, at least five of all 496. They were scattered randomly around the room in no particular order. Rui was beyond shocked, but far from panicked.

"Aww…" she couldn't help saying as she scooped up what had to be the cutest Teddiursa doll in the Orre region. She hugged it close and looked at it with adoration in her eyes. She scanned around the room. Her eyes lit up as they fell on a little Pichu doll with a head even larger than a normal Pichu's.

"Adorable!" was her only comment.

She took off after that. She made a Ponyta gallop across the tile floor. She played along as a Growlithe and a Poochyena made friends. She was scared half to death when she stumbled across a particularly frightening Serviper doll.

"Huh?" among the boundless fields of pokedolls, Rui had spotted a doll that wasn't quite as "poke". She reached over.

"You're kidding," she said frankly, her face looking annoyed a she gazed into the doll eyes of an exact replica of Emok, the annoying _lady_ from Pyrite who had called her names. She thought this was weird.

Strangely, she didn't think it was weird when she saw several voodoo pins to her left. She picked them up with a smirk on her face.

And that left her wondering exactly how this voodoo thing worked…

* * *

I think there's 496 pokemon now… I've lost track.

Espeon, Umbreon, and Wes are left in my idea, however, if you give me another character and a cute idea, I might add them if I get the chance.


	2. Wes

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Wes prided himself in his intelligence. He had a sharp mind, a quick wit, and little-too-razor-sharp tongue. He could come up with a good, solid plan in two seconds while giving a sarcastic remark to his opponent. It was rare when he found himself in a situation he could not comprehend. 

This, however, was an exception.

The huge white room was a design that Wes hadn't seen in all his years, however few that was. And the mob of pokedolls was really a sight. There had to be more pokedolls there than there were types of pokemon!

"Is this some kind of joke?" Wes asked no one in particular, his voice echoing around the room. There was no reply. He sighed and guessed he would have to get himself out of this one.

He began walking forward. He stepped around all the dolls in his way, not exactly knowing why.

All right… it was time to think. First off, how did he even get here? He closed his eyes and tried to recall any previous memories, but nothing came. Well, he had memories, of course, but nothing relating to arriving here. He stopped, not really sure what to do. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He used his foot to clear an area and sat down, trying to give this predicament some logical explanation. His focus on reality faded, and after a while he had dozed off. He grunted, shaking himself to wake up. His eyes focused on something in from of him, two somethings, actually.

He blinked again, but they didn't go away, and sure enough, there were two dolls there that were definitely not pokemon.

There was a tiny little replica of Rui, and a tiny little replica of himself. Wes couldn't help but stare. He looked at the one of himself again, and an icy feeling ran through him. It was scary, looking at someone exactly like you, but with lifeless eyes. The resemblance was strange. Rui's doll had a friendly smile on its lips, while his had a mischievous smirk. A smirk which he mimicked at the comical similarity.

But then he realized he was still lost in an abyss, and this wasn't helping. Were these dolls supposed to help?

He looked from the Rui doll to the Wes doll, and then vise versa, and then back again repeatedly. Finally, he looked up and shouted to no one in particular:

"Exactly what is _this _supposed to mean?"


	3. Espeon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Espeon frowned as he surveyed the room around him. This was not what he had planned on doing, or where he had planned on being. This was totally wrong. He would admit he got a bit full of himself sometimes. But hey, he had good reason for it! Without him, the team would fall apart, and most likely Wes, Umbreon, and himself would've been in jail a long time ago. 

Ah, sure, Wes was smart. He could think fast _on his feet_, but Espeon, now he knew he was something special. Sure, they would blow the place up and get to the desertcycle, but what about after that? What then?

_That_, he would smugly think to himself, _is where I come in_. Wes planned out the present moment, while Espeon thought about the _future_, and with his planning skill, everything was always predictable, in his line of view, at least.

This, however, was an exception.

Espeon gazed around the big, white, pokedoll filled room. What on earth…? This place was a mess. He couldn't see straight with all of these clashing colors, let alone come up with a plan. See there? That Sandslash should've been next to the Sandshrew, because they were evolved forms, and that Charmander over there should've been next to the Charizard… Where's that stupid Charmeleon doll…?

And so, Espeon dutifully carried out his own orders. These dolls, after all, could not remain in a disorganized mess. He jumped gracefully from one pile to the next, occasionally muttering things such as "There we go…" and "I'll just put you over here…"

However, for all of Espeon's progress, he had no hopes of organizing the _whole room_. There were just too many pokedolls.

""_Another_, Pidgey?" he groaned. This was getting rather bothersome.

"Geez, how many Tyranitar dolls are in this room?" he asked himself. Then an idea dawned on him, slowly at first, but with a growing realization.

"That's it!" cried Espeon victoriously.

"There's just too many," he concluded, "I'm going to have to arrange them my types, not evolution!"


	4. Umbreon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Despite himself, Umbreon knew he was a bit of an optimist. A certain type of an optimist, anyway. Was there a specific word for someone who could take anything you throw at him and still find a way to laugh? 

That's what Umbreon thought of himself: he was the comic relief. He would yawn whenever someone started to argue with him and thought everyone made a big deal of everything. His expectations were low, so he was rarely disappointed. He liked to make things fun, and these things usually happened to be things that were not fun at all.

This, however, was an exception.

Umbreon found the idea of a room full of pokedolls incredibly fun. He looked around eagerly, eventually picking up a Jolteon doll. He smiled and set it front of himself.

"Umbreon versus Jolteon!" he shouted, trying to imitate the loudspeaker voice of pokemon battle judgers, "Ready? Begin!" Umbreon launched a Bite attack, lightening fast. He quickly realized he would have to do more to faint his opponent, so he used Secret Power.

"Ouch… And Jolteon is KO'd! Umbreon is victorious!" and then Umbreon began to imitate a cheering crowd. He picked up an Infernape doll next. It fainted after three Returns, and the Manectric was down in one single Crunch.

Umbreon pranced around with head and tail held high, a crowd cheering his name as he went.

_Like that would ever happen._

Umbreon stopped. He looked around for his brother, but found that Espeon's voice could only be heard in his memory. It was a sentence he had heard often, anyway. Espeon repeated every time Umbreon told him about one of his little fantasies.

"Like you would know!" snapped Umbreon to himself.

_Yeah, I would, wouldn't I?_

Umbreon pawed angrily at the ground, "Fine!" he said, but then something caught his eye.

"Huh?" he asked questioningly as he examined the doll carefully. He turned it towards him and recoiled at his brother's familiar face. He couldn't help but think it was a joke. A particularly unfunny joke.

His eyes turned away, and he caught sight of something else. This something made a big grin appear on his face. Lying a few feet away from him were voodoo pins. Umbreon's smirk, one that looked scarily like his master's, grew wider as he approached the needles.

"Do I dare?" he asked himself passively, already knowing his own answer.

"Umbreon, you are as evil as they come…" he muttered deviously to himself.


End file.
